


Кто, если не он

by Snusmumrik



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, M/M, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snusmumrik/pseuds/Snusmumrik
Summary: Супергерой должен геройствовать, а не заниматься фигнёй





	Кто, если не он

**Author's Note:**

> Для малиновой MANKY  
> Что-то случилось во вселенной флаффа

У Питера есть примета — не фотографировать Уэйда в полный рост.   
Эта его примета идёт вразрез с другой приметой, противоположной. Просто Уэйд, он тоже — вразрез. Уэйд — как сказка об Алисе в стране чудес. Что-то такое инсультное. И лучше поверить во всё происходящее, расслабиться и получать удовольствие. 

Питер фотографирует Уэйда, когда тот не в курсе, не готов, не позирует, не выёбывается. Ой, нет — он выёбывается 24/7. Он спит и тоже делает это. Не своим поведением, но его пижама, она нелепа — на розовом фоне котики вылизывают свои пасхальные яйца. 

Питер фотографирует его руку, полураскрытую ладонь на подушке; мизинец и безымянный палец подёргиваются во сне. Питер просовывает под них свой большой палец, и Уэйд сжимает руку в кулак. Крепко-крепко. Пульс Питера сливается с пульсом Уэйда.   
— Отпусти, — говорит шёпотом Питер, и глаза Уэйда вздрагивают под веками. Питер наводит на них объектив. 

Питер фотографирует его живот, пупок, торчащий из-под пижамы. Всё тело Уэйда будто покрыто пупками, такими, которые завязаны наружу. Слово «пупок» — смешное, всё остальное — нет. Это жизнь, жизнь Уэйда, на которой он завязан и с которой он не может завязать. 

Питер фотографирует ухо Уэйда. Сначала обводит его пальцем по воздуху в дюйме от, чтобы не разбудить. Уэйд как-то сказал, что мечтает о пирсинге. Сидит дождливыми нью-йоркскими вечерами на подоконнике, пьёт какао с маршмэллоу и мечтает о нём. Но у Уэйда такая бешеная регенерация, тело зарастает и выталкивает все инородные предметы. Однажды у него был тоннель в ухе, сквозной, от пули, целых пять минут. 

Питер фотографирует задницу Уэйда. С разных ракурсов. Когда Уэйд принимает душ, снимает или надевает трусы, чешет её. Задница Уэйда упругая, как баскетбольный мяч. Взгляд приклеивается к ней, Питер ничего не может с этим поделать. Он смотрит на задницу Уэйда через объектив и понимает, что камера тоже любит её. 

Питер фотографирует шею Уэйда, его заострённый кадык. Каплю пота, вкус которой Питер знает и ощущает во рту. В кадр попадают пальцы, мимолётными фрагментами, когда Уэйд проводит ладонью по затылку и охватывает шею сзади. И палец Питера залипает на кнопке. 

Питер фотографирует колени Уэйда. Кожа натянута и блестит, сбоку от косточки ползёт вена, розовато-сиреневая. И ни единого волоска. У Питера есть шрам под левым коленом, лет в пять он упал и напоролся на осколок стекла. Шрам слегка волнистый и бледнее остальной кожи, на нём тоже не растут волосы, только вокруг. 

Питер фотографирует губы Уэйда. Обкусанные, яркие, сухие. Смотреть на них больно. Они всегда двигаются беспокойно, на взводе, а выемка над верхней губой как раз под палец Питера. Но Уэйда не заткнуть так просто, не остановить его губы, перепачканные словами, от которых только прятаться под маску. Какая под руку подвернётся, они обе красные. 

Питер фотографирует. Ему это нравится. А Уэйд, он — больше чем нравится Питеру. Камера всегда где-то рядом. Палец всегда наготове. Когда у него камера в руках, когда он смотрит сквозь объектив, он — немножко режиссёр. Даже если это документальный фильм — он думает, что может на что-то влиять. Что всё это — чуть-чуть понарошку. И можно переиграть. Сделать новый дубль. Щёлкнуть больше одного раза, и обязательно получится удачный снимок. А все испорченные — просто не проявлять, их как будто и нет. Питер так и думает — так лицемерно — когда приходит домой раньше (или позже), чем надо было. И застаёт Уэйда в спальне. В воздухе ещё стоит запах недавнего выстрела. От него, как от вспышки, слепит глаза. Такие же точки-круги, такая же контузия. А Питер ведь столько раз видел Уэйда-по-частям, не только на своих фотографиях. А тут — Уэйд в полный рост, Уэйд просто на кровати с тоннелем от виска до виска. И рука с револьвером так художественно лежит на простыне. Питер закрывает глаза. Он сфотографировал. Он сфотографировал — ему не нужен фотоаппарат, чтобы запечатлеть это на века. Ему не нужно было видеть это никогда. Он выходит за дверь. Сжимает ремень рюкзака, прикрывает ладонью объектив фотоаппарата, который висит на шее. И шутит у себя в голове голосом Уэйда: «О, детка, прости, ты вернулся не вовремя, а я тут изменяю тебе со смертью, упс, неловко вышло». И даже улыбается. Пока не начинает плакать. Уже где-то спустя много ступеней вниз. И потом позже думает, что надо было вверх, и выстрелить паутиной куда-то в никуда. А ещё позже просто возвращается домой и делает вид, хороший правдоподобный живописный вид, что всё в порядке. Что ничего не было. Потому что Уэйд тоже — делает вид. Уэйда любит камера, всего целиком. И Питер, он тоже — любит Уэйда. Его колени и губы, уши, руки, голос. И дни рождения — когда теперь Уэйда поздравлять. С чем? 

У Питера есть примета — не фотографировать Уэйда в полный рост.   
Он проявляет снимки и вместо живого Уэйда видит мёртвого, не помогает ему его примета, не помогает этот такой смешной оксюморон «мёртвый Дэдпул». Потому что Питер не помогает Уэйду, Питер — не панацея. Что Питер может сделать? Что-то не такое эфемерное и бесполезное как просто любить Уэйда. Прекратить его боль. Убить её, но не Уэйда. Сделать так, чтобы он больше не брал пятиминутные передышки, сбегая в глубины ада. Чтобы он перестал быть убийцей. Чёрт возьми, если Питер этого не сделает, то зачем он вообще нужен? Зачем нужен Человек-Паук, который не может прекратить убийства в собственном доме?


End file.
